Well this could start a revolt
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Clove and Cato are finally in a relationship. Everything is good until reaping day. First, Clove finds herself pregnant. Second, both Clove and Cato are reaped with no volunteers. The two are in a sticky situation, and only one can make it out. Sorry for suckish title and summary. I take suggestions on titles!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Well This Could Start a Revolt

**Summary: **Clove and Cato are finally in a relationship. Everything is good until reaping day. First, Clove finds herself pregnant. Second, both Clove and Cato are reaped with no volunteers. The two are in a sticky situation, and only one can make it out.

**Pairing: **Clove and Cato, Clato.

.

.

Reaping Day

.

.

Clove sat on the edge of her bed on reaping day. She clutched her stomach as if it hurt badly. The short brunette had just found out she was with child. _Ugh! I am so stupid! I am only 15! _She screamed at herself. Clove was four months but wasn't showing so no one knew. She got up and ran her fingers through her silky brown hair.

Soon, Clove had on a pretty green dress and her hair was curled to perfection. She walked up to the peacekeepers. They grabbed her finger an pricked it. Then she was standing with the other 15 year-old girls. She looked over to Cato and their eyes met. He mouthed "Are you okay?" and in return she nodded.

A creppy lady with a pink wig, black lip, and the most ridiculous rainbow poofy dress came up.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Are we ready for the seventy fourth Hunger Games?" She questioned. The crowd agreed.

"Okay, Ladies first." She walked over to the bowl and put her hand in. She grabbed a name and opened it. "Clove Martin!" She announced. Clove's face paled. Now that she was pregant she didn't want to die. She couldn't. Her child depended on her.

Clove walked shakily onto the stage. She tried to calm herself down. She stood on the stage and looked at the audience. Nobody voluntered.

"Now, for the boys!" She exclaimed happily. "Cato Johnson!" She announced. Clove's faced paled even more as Cato made his way to the stage. Everyone gasped, because they knew about Clove and Cato's relationship. However, no volunteers.

Peacekeepers whisked them away for the goodbyes, but there was no one for either of them so on the train they went.

"Clove..." Cato began but silenced as Clove threw herself into his arms and began sobbing. The two sunk to the ground clinging onto each other. "Shh Clove, it's alright." he soothes while rubbing her back. Clove looked up at him, her eyes watery.

"No, it won't be. I'm pregnant!" She cried. Cato pulled away in shock.

"Wait WHAT!" He exclaims. Clove's eyes widened in shock as she looks around.

"As in with chid." she whispers. Cato stands up and paces. Clove pulls her self up onto the bed.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do!" he frantically asks. Clove sighs and puts her hand around her stomach. Cato walks over to her and rests one of his hands gently onto her stomach also. Cato calms down as he feels the baby kick. Clove smiles happily.

"I think we can make it through this. Together." Clove says. She looks up at him and kisses him.

"I think so to." Cato says, but not entirely convinced.

.

.

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back again with a new story. This is my first Hunger Games story so be nice! I had this idea for a while and thought I should write it. As always, this story will not continue without reviews. Also, I have school, so I might not be able to update as often as I did in the summer so please have patiance. Please enjoy and I hope you like!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Sexy Clove

.

.


	2. Notice

Dear Readers,

I am no longer making or upating my stories. I have given a select few to a very good friend. She will update the stories for you instead of me. The stories may not be the same plot. Please be kind to the stories, they will be (hopefully) similar. Her name is Russian Ballet Avenger.

The stories she will continue are:

_Truth or Dare_

_A Little Bit of Help, That's All_

_The Finntanna Trap_

_Picture Perfect_

_Like Father Like Daughter_

_Well This Could Start a Revolt_

_Our Dirty Secret_

_Keeping Kylie_

With much thanks,

Warriors Fan


End file.
